Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 10: The Menace of Rafael
The Menace of Rafael 'is the tenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot Seto is on a limo going to Dartz's hideout. But all of a sudden some green gas knocks him out. He reawakens in Dartz's hideout in front of a guy who reveals himself to be Rafael. Seto challenges him to a duel saying that, after Rafael, he will defeat Dartz. After Seto's loss Dartz blocks the Orichalcos from taking his soul and puts the Seal of Orichalcos into Seto's Duel Disk. Seto transforms and turns into... Ghost Kaiba! Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS Rafael 'Turn 1: Seto Activates Spell Sanctuary allowing both player to add a Spell card from their Deck to their hand. Seto selects Polymerization. Rafael selects Guardian Treasure. Seto activates Polymerization fusing Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to Fusion Summon Rabid Horseman (2000/1700). Seto Sets a card. 'Turn 2: Rafael' Rafael activates Guardian Treasure, discarding five cards and drawing two cards. During his Draw Phase he can draw two cards instead of one. Summons Backup Gardna (500/2200) in Defense Mode and activates Gravity Axe - Grarl and Special Summons Guardian Grarl (2500/1000) since it's the only card in his hand. Rafael equips Gravity Axe - Grarl to Guardian Grarl (2500/1000 -> 3000/1000). Guardian Grarl attacks Rabid Horseman but Seto activates Attack Guidance Armor to guide the attack on Backup Gardna. 'Turn 3: Seto' Seto activates De-Fusion to return Rabid Horseman to the Extra Deck and Special Summoning Battle Ox (1700/1000) and Mystic Horseman (1300/1550). Tributes both of his monsters to Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Sets a card. 'Turn 4: Rafael' Rafael activates Celestial Sword - Eatos and Special Summons Guardian Eatos (2500/2000). Activates its effect, destroying Celestial Sword and banishing Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to add their ATK to Eatos (2500/2000 -> 5500/2000). Eatos attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but Seto activates Command Silencer, negating the attack, ending the Battle Phase and drawing a card. 'Turn 5: Seto' Seto Sets a card and activates Card of Demise, drawing until he has five cards in his hand. In five turns Seto must discard his entire hand. He activates his Set Spell Reproduction, discarding Cost Down and Megamorph and adding Polymerization from his Graveyard to his hand. He activates Polymerization fusing his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Fusion Summoning Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800). Activates Shrink halving Eatos' ATK (5500/2000 -> 2750/2000). Seto attacks Eatos but Rafael activates from his Graveyard Rescuer from the Grave, removing five cards from his Graveyard to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. In the End Phase Eatos return to his original ATK (2750/2000 -> 5500/2000). 'Turn 6: Rafael' Rafael activates Nightmare Binding letting Ultimate Dragon lose 800 ATK (4500/3800 -> 3700/3800) and letting him gain 800 Life Points (LP Rafael 4000 -> 4800). Activates The Seal of Orichalcos. Eatos attacks Ultimate Dragon and Guardian Grarl attacks directly (LP Seto 1700 -> 0). Rafael wins. Category:Chapters